


why so stiff?

by yoslina_the_sinner



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Panic, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Just to Spice Things Up, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Rival Relationship, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff, Smut, but it’s all good, guess who? it’s both of them, it’s 3 am, slight crack, that one is for banri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: What actually happened when Banri and Juza “fought” in the supply closet.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza & Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 122





	why so stiff?

**Author's Note:**

> Made for @mankai-onlyfans / @mankai-afterhours on Tumblr! First time writing something smutty in a VERY long time so sorry if it sucks dick (pun intended).

“Hyodo, we’re finishing what we started during intermission.” Banri snapped at Juza, his lips curled up in a snarl.

“You know it.” Juza replied curtly. His   
expression wasn’t very, well, expressive, but Banri could tell from his eyes that he wasn’t backing down.

To any outsider, this would just sound like another normal invitation to fight, but they both knew better than anyone what would go down later.

“Guys, stop fighting! Didn’t you already have enough of that in the dressing room?” Taichi whined. 

Neither of the two responded as they continued to make aggressive eye contact.

“Sakyo-nii, they ignored me!” The red-hair boy complained, turning around to grab Sakyo by the sleeve.

Sakyo looked up and glared. “Boys, that’s enough! We have to be on in two minutes and neither of you are getting into character blah blah-“ He ranted until he made a funny sort of choking sound. Banri would have laughed if he wasn’t so heated and focused on staring into Juza’s eyes to death.

The yakuza adjusted his glasses and let out an exasperated sigh. “Why are you two... _hard?_ ” Sakyo spoke through gritted teeth.

This caused Banri to look at him in surprise before glancing down at his junk. Whoops.

“Wha- oh my-!” Taichi looked as well and blushed at red as his hair, turning away. “What did you two argue about to get like- like that?!”

“... I made fun of Settsu for liking that idol girl. Just thinking about her must have done it for him.” Juza said, glancing away with an almost invisible blush, a tell-tale sign he was lying in Banri’s eyes.

“You have a boner too, asshole!” He barked. He pointed in that direction for emphasis. As if that bastard could hide that stupidly huge bulge from anyone.

“Goddamn- whatever! Just try to calm down before-!” Sakyo whisper yelled.

That’s when there was an announcement that the curtains were going up. Banri could feel how the surrounding air chilled as he tried to avoid Sakyo’s “glare of death” as he calls it. 

“... If you two let those things become a problem in this production I will not hesitate to rip them off, understood?” 

“Yes, boss...” They murmured in unison, bowing in apology.

(The scene, thankfully, for both of their dong’s sake, went off perfectly. Although, Banri definitely heard the Director coughing awkwardly in the audience. He prayed to the gacha gods or whatever magical beings were in the sky to not have her of all people ask.) 

——

Afterwards, the two of them didn’t even have to speak to know what to do, Banri letting Juza follow him into the nearest supply closet. The two were only a second in before the sweets junkie banged the door shut and jumped at the other.

And by jumped, Banri means that Juza slammed him uncomfortably into the wall and tried to press their lips together in what could be described as more of punch then a kiss. He managed to hit his target but Juza wasn’t getting any bonus points for this kind of headshot.

Banri pried his mouth away (not before a good ten seconds of struggle, both in pushing Juza away and him trying not to lose himself in the, ugh, _passion_ of the moment) and snapped, “What the hell, dude?!”

“What?” Juza had the nerve to ask. “I thought that’s where this was goin’. Chickenin’ out?”

Banri scoffed, puffing out his chest and lightly knocking their heads together. “Hell. No.” He growled out, close enough to him that he could smell how sweet his breath was. Gross.

“Then what’s the deal?” Juza replied, tilting his head. Was that supposed to be cute? ‘Cause it wasn’t, he just looked like a freaking dog.

“The deal is that you suck and honestly you should be the one against the wall right now.” Banri rolled his eyes.

Juza squinted at him (either that or he was glaring, it’s hard to tell sometimes). “You think you can do better?”

“I know I can do better.” The brunette said, a smug smile growing. “I bet you haven’t kissed anyone for real before today, have ya?”

Juza’s squint-glare intensified. “... S’ what?”

Banri grinned, licking his lips, which the other’s yellow eyes were immediately drawn to. He felt a little shiver of excitement crawl down his spine. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

“Awww, that’s _adorable_.” Banri chuckled condescendingly, patting the top of the making-out-noob’s head. “As your leader in acting and in life, I’ll teach ya the basics.”

“Shut up.” Juza grumbled, slapping his hand away. As if to retaliate, he thrust his hips, leg grinding their now only half-hard body parts together. They both let out a low groan, Banri’s breath hitching slightly.

“I’m supposed to shut you up actually.” He smirked. His arm reached around Juza and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him into a tame kiss. As he expected, Juza pressed back automatically. Using that momentum to push himself a bit more against the wall, Banri gained a slight height advantage. 

Perfect strat. Time for phase two. Since Juza was too enthusiastic, he was just gonna have to slow it down and show him the ropes, Banri thought smugly.

He moved the hand around Juza’s neck to tug at his hair as a warning. Luckily, he seemed to get it and stopped assaulting his lips. Banri’s other arm grabbed at Juza’s waist and his dress shirt. The other did the same, mirroring each other. 

Banri’s lips molded over his, eyes open to watch his reactions carefully. He tilted his head to give them a better angle, trying to focus on kissing well so that Juza knew how to do it, and not get caught up in the sensation. The barely audible sounds of lips filled the room and Banri heard Juza sigh quietly through his nose.

One long, hard kiss turned into a series of smaller, softer, warmer kisses, Juza’s hands curling through his own slicked back hair gently. Banri’s chest got all fuzzy at that, and he felt that it would be really bad if they exchanged looks right then, so he closed his eyes. His thumb rubbed (he dare thinks tenderly before cringing, nothing about smacking lips in a closet should be _tenderly_ ) at the back of the purple-haired boy’s neck, recalling that some girls got a kick out of that motion. To his disbelief, Juza leaned back for it, and Banri could feel more than he heard his breath stutter.

This was becoming more and more stupid, the brunette thought. Alright, phase three, now that he’s all soft in his arms (Banri was going to ignore how easy it was and how he knew that he could do that anytime he wants to now) he’s gonna take him and win this game.

Banri brought Juza’s neck back, their noses slid against each other when he pushed their lips together again, and he swiped his tongue. The other parted his lips hesitatingly and Banri brushed Juza’s tongue with his own. As predicted, he tasted like powered sugar.

“Hmmm.” Juza mumbled sounding surprised. His tongue gave shy licks around his, Banri almost rolled his eyes at that. Not even a few minutes ago he was so aggressive and now he was acting cautious because of some tongue?

“Mm?” Banri somewhat replied, looking at him.

Juza broke off the kiss and just said, “Minty.” Then he leaned back in again as if to taste test before nodding curtly to himself.

Instead of finding it annoying, Banri snorted in amusement. “I use breath mints a lot, sugar-lips.”

He chuckled at the color that went to Juza’s face, must not be used to pet names. Banri kept that in mind as he kissed him deeper, stomach flipping in eagerness to see Juza become even more flustered.

His own sudden desire leads him to bringing their hips together in a steady grind, Banri trying to rile Juza enough to fight back a little, kind of like usual but objectively way hotter. He doesn’t get disappointed, surging upwards, he launches his tongue against Banri’s mouth, their teeth clacking loudly from the impact. And so Banri kisses him back, wet muscles swirling back and forth.

It’s messy, so messy, now that Banri no longer has the complete lead but god if this kind of offense-defense thing doesn’t make his dick wet. He was still gonna win the war, for sure, but why not try for the battle too? That’s what Banri was thinking as he sucked on Juza’s tongue.

“Nggh...!” Juza groaned out between harsh kissing, then he bit Banri’s lip as if to get him back and the brunette groaned too. The bastard had the audacity to chuckle, a deep noise that rumbled in Juza’s chest and into Banri’s open mouth. He hated how turned on by that he was, but he wasn’t in a position to deny it.

The two continued making out for a considerable amount of time, enough that Banri felt like his pants were about to explode and Juza was matted with sweat. 

"I'm not playing your game right now." Juza breathes out, voice thick with unspoken emotion. Banri swallowed before responding, “Fuck it then.” 

In desperation, he launches himself at Juza, tilting his head far back enough to dip him if allowed. When Juza’s fingers fisted in his hair, Banri straight up moaned his name. He cursed himself because that felt like a loss on his part but that apparently really did it for Juza cause his knees buckled, collapsing to the floor finally when Banri bit his bottom lip hard enough to bleed.

Wiping his chin and leaning back, his eyes looked up at the low ceiling as he tried to process what the fuck he‘d done with his life to get to this moment. Juza seemed to be in a similar position as he made no moves to get back up, panting. Banri looked down at Juza and Juza looked up at Banri-

Ohhhh my fucking god, Hyodo looked rough in the greatest way possible, goddamnit, he swore. His mouth was swollen, throughly-kissed, and bleeding, saliva near the corners of his lips and chin. His hair was fussed and his normally piercing eyes were blown wide open, glazed, and looking at him. Banri realized that he probably seemed similar because Juza shuddered.

“That was...” The boy on the ground spoke first, trailing off, not knowing what to say. 

“Gay?” The boy on the wall replied, saying the first thing that popped into his head.

Juza groaned (in the not sexy way) and rolled his eyes at him. They continued to stare at each other until Banri had a startling realization and a great idea.

“You can suck my dick from down there.” Banri smirked.

“Piss off.” He groaned (again).

“I’m deadass.” He said, smirk broadening.

Juza’s eyes widened, instinctively glancing between Banri’s face and the visible tent in his pants. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration, as if it was a difficult puzzle to solve and not a matter of to suck or not to suck.

After what seemed like hours (which had Banri admittedly just a tiny bit nervous, almost enough to make him laugh it off as a joke), Juza grumbled, “‘Kay, whip it out.” and began undoing his own belt.

“Really? You want to?” Banri asked, unzipping his skinny velvet pants.

“You asked. Chicken?” 

“No, dumbass! You?” His pants fell to the floor, leaving him in some black jaguars-print briefs.

“Obviously not, idiot.” Juza undid his own pants, bunching them to his ankles as he straightened up on his knees to look more closely at the cock in front of him. Banri knew he had a slight stain but he looked down at Juza’s own covered dick and realized he was the same.

He felt himself getting hot being looked at so closely and he coughed to snap Juza out of it. “Well?”

His troupe member looked up again, scrunching his nose. “I’ve never really... can I, uh...?” Juza asked, reaching up Banri’s waistband and slowly pulling his underwear down.

Banri sighed in relief as his cock was freed, almost slapping the other in the face (which would have been hilarious). “Don’t worry so much, man. It’s almost impossible to be terrible at this.” He said, heartbeat picking up as he watched.

“Thanks.” Juza said (he couldn’t tell if him was being sarcastic or not). He took hold of his dick in hand, grunting at how big and warm it was. 

It’s been a good long while since anything even close to this has happened and he’s forgotten how awesome another’s touch can be. Banri quietly gasped when Juza suddenly licked the underside of his cock, curiously lapping at pre-cum.

Moving back, Juza made a face. “Tastes bitter.”

“Duh. It’s a dick not a lollipop, ya freak.” Banri snarked. “I’ll drink some pineapple juice later.”

“Douche. The hell does that have to do with anything?” The other squints up.

“Makes cum taste sweeter.” He replies all matter-of-fact like, getting a bit annoyed with how long this was taking.

Juza hummed in return, seemingly satisfied at the conclusion of that pointless conversation. He returns to his position, holding him in place as his mouth moved closer. 

Banri watched, captivated, as Juza firmly pressed his lips to the head, kissing it softly. Never looking away from what he was doing, he steadily took Banri into his mouth, tongue pressing.

“Hahh that’s it-“ Banri heard himself say, thighs shaking more than he’d like to admit. He never wanted to thank Juza’s ability to eat a lot of sweets, giving him a large jaw capacity so much. And he wasn’t even done yet, slowly inching forward, trying to take in as much as he thought was possible. 

Then he started sucking and Banri couldn’t help but place his hands on his hair, tugging in an effort to not buck his hips into the hot wetness. He heard Juza growl at him and he laughed breathlessly. 

“Oooh, does the baby not like that?”

Juza pulls off with a pop, lightly stroking the base. “Am not the one who’s into hair pulling here.” He teased back, daring to give him a slight snigger before going back for seconds, just a little bit farther.

“God! Asshole...!” Banri half-griped, half-moaned in pleasure, head making an audible thump against the wall as he leaned back. His cheeks flush pink, Banri chews on his lip and fights the unrelenting urge to cover his mouth. Nope, not gonna break that easily. 

Eventually, Juza gets halfway without too much of a hassle, seemingly determined to make Banri lose his composure completely. It was (for better or for worse, his pride said for worse but the heat in his gut said for better) already working, heated groans and whimpers escaping out of his mouth. It wasn’t even that good, more of a cock-warming then a cock-sucking, as he moved at an amateur snails pace. But somehow every time Banri thought of how it was _Juza_ between his legs, his chest was shot with something fierce and he got insatiably horny.

“Ughh... _shit_ Hyo-!” Banri started to call out.

“Heyyyy, Banri, Juza! Are you guys in there?” Taichi’s loud voice called out from the other side of the closet door.

Jumping in shock, Banri hips stuttered, thrusting his dick completely into Juza’s mouth, effectively choking him. Both of their eyes were wide open for entirely different reasons.

Banri had to slap his hand over his mouth to silence the loud cry that would have been shouted out. He knew that the situation was really bad but there was a certain thrill that came with almost being caught. Not mention that his dick was totally in Juza’s throat, it’s so awfully good around him that he almost came.

Meanwhile, Juza looked understandably panicked and immediately tried to get his mouth off the other’s member to speak. He couldn’t have that now, could he? Banri used his fingers to push Juza back down, groaning the gagging sound his throat made.

Managing to get his voice under control, Banri spoke, “Yeah, we’re in here, don’t open the door though, kinda busy.”

Juza’s scowl burned through him and for some reason that’s when Banri realized that he hadn’t seen his face the whole time. If it’s anything by the vicious blush he’s sporting, it’s probably cause it’s embarrassing. (Or maybe that was just from right now).

“Oh, okay. What are you doing?” Taichi replied, sounding slightly confused.

“Fightin’.” Banri gritted out, he held Juza’s face steady even as he brought his hips back to thrust again, gentler this time. The sucker’s voice yelped at him uselessly, pushing back against him with his neck.

“And what are you doing, Juza? Wait- you’re not choking him are you?!” The younger boy cries out, hand seemingly banging against the door.

“That’s only cause he’s sucking my dick.” Banri answered honestly, laughing.

He quickly stopped when he felt teeth scrap roughly against his dick and he shouted, “Ow! The fuck?!”

“Tha-That’s what ya get, fucker!” Juza coughed out, drool dripping down his chin. His voice was even rougher than before, raspy from use. He licked his lips. Damn.

“Don’t joke like that, Banri! And stop fighting already, I came to find you to tell you intermission ends in ten minutes.” Taichi said.

“‘Kay, Taichi, we’re almost done here anyway,” Juza said to him, eyes never leaving Banri’s. “We gotta finish. This is a battle between men.” He continued, voice lowering suggestively. 

His cock throbbed at that for reasons Banri can’t even begin to analyze.

“So cool...! Argh, fine, but come back soon, alright?” They heard Taichi say to himself, followed by the sound of foot steps walking away.

The two breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Wow, that was close.” Banri cackled deliriously.

Juza punched the side of his thigh. “No thanks to you.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry...” Banri sighed out, palming his cock absentmindedly. His tone of voice was uncaring but his expression seemed a little apologetic.

Juza seemed a bit stunned at his brief apology. 

“More importantly,” Banri murmured, voice dipping seductively. “I learned something new.” His hand cupped Juza’s face and made him look up. 

“What?” 

“You look surprisingly hot deepthroating my dick.” Banri purred with smirk, not entirely serious. “Sugar-lips.”

Juza glared. “I’m not some chick, not gonna seduce me into doin’ it again.” He barked, despite cheeks coloring.

Banri rubbed his dick a couple of times, pressing it against Juza’s bare forehead. He’d seen people do it in porn, and he thought it was ridiculous, but he couldn’t deny how appealing it would be to cum on Juza’s face. He asks as much and the other furrowed his eyebrows.

“... Nah. That’s gross, ya can do it in my mouth.” Juza answered, grabbing his dick with one hand.

“Seriously? How’s that any better?” Banri scoffed.

“Less clean up, also Yuki would kill us if ya got it on the costumes.” Juza replied, raising one eyebrow. 

Banri shivered and not in a good way. “Ah, true.” He wouldn’t want to have to explain nor feel that kids wrath. “Whatever. Put your money where your mouth is.”

Juza’s eyes crinkled in amusement, a smirk saying ‘of course, bring it on’. Those lips once again went around him, the feeling somehow better than before. Was he more sensitive because he almost busted a nut earlier?

More whines continued to fall out, mouth falling open when Juza started making noises around his cock. Even worse is the way that he can feel himself shudder with need, the vibrations too much.

“Ah- mmhgh!” He tries to catch them before they escape but- “Jesus, _Hyodo_ -“

“Hmmm...?” Juza mumbled, eyes half open as he gazes up at him. He’s tense all over, tonguing at his cock like it’s his job. His face is bright red, flushed up to his ears and his eyes are a little teary. He let out a low mewl and Banri’s resolve permanently crumbles.

“ _Fuck_ ," he says, "You're the _worst_ , you—"

Banri’s heart is hammering. He thinks about Juza’s stupid expression, cupping his stupid face with his hand- and holy shit he’s gonna-

Banri cums after a second, biting the back of his hand hard enough to leave a mark, vision going white as his hips stutter through orgasm. He vaguely heard Juza making some kind of sound as he releases into his mouth but he was too blissed to care.

He sunk to the ground, dazed. If he wasn’t so satisfied, he’d be pissed that it was Juza of all people that brought him to the brink. Speaking of him...

“You can spit it out, ya know?” Banri said, snorting at the ‘yeah, no shit, how?’ face Juza gave him. He reached up and grabbed a paper towel from one of the lower selves in the closet, handing it to him. He also used it to wipe himself and tuck his cock back in his pants.

It was when Juza spit out his jizz that Banri noticed.

“Have... you been... jerking off?”

“Mhm.”

“For how long?!”

“... Since a little before Taichi knocked.” Juza muttered sheepishly, slowing down his fast pace. 

Banri couldn’t help but stare, he’s surprisingly never seen anyone other than himself masturbate before. Juza’s cock was hard enough that it bowed back against his stomach, hot and leaking. No wonder he seemed so aroused the whole time. 

Juza stopped his hand completely, breath raggedy. “Stop lookin’...”

“You were doing this while sucking my cock?” Banri ignored, swallowing, throat suddenly dry.

A strange look flashed in Juza’s eyes and he licked his lips, glancing away. “Y-Yeah.” His face went pink. Was he nervous? 

Banri almost sniggered, scared to get called out, huh? He’ll have to pay him back, he guessed.

“Well, you’re doing it wrong.” He says, crawling close. “I guess I’ll have to teach you something new again.”

Juza opened his mouth to probably tell him to fuck off when a much better sound tumbled out of it. His eyes fluttered as he tried to compose himself. 

Banri wasn’t having that, no way was he gonna be the only one at the other’s mercy. He gripped the cock in his hand, swiping his thumb across the slit of the head. It’s nothing like getting himself off, as expected. Juza’s cock seems heavier despite being almost the same length (unfortunately, guess they were equals in that regard as well) and it had different sensitive spots as he quickly discovers.

Banri felt the cock twitch in response, almost already at it’s limit. He sped up and Juza leaned against him more, groaning and panting over his lips.

Banri leaned in as well, having a brilliant idea. Exchanging a vehement look, he nuzzled his body right up against his once more, lazily kissing and flicking his tongue at Juza’s now damp skin. He wasn’t dumb enough to make hickeys but damn did he want to.

“Ngh...” Juza shivered, eyes closed from the sensation, openly panting. He started thrusting his hip up in an attempt to get more.

Something between a smile and a smirk crossed Banri’s lips. He brushed along Juza’s ear to mutter, “C’mon, Hyodo~ Hurry up and give it to me already.” His voice seemingly sweet but he was sure the other boy knew how devious and challenging he meant it to be.

“ _Settsu!_ ” Juza gasped. “Close... gonna-!”

As much as he both wanted to hear Juza be as loud as he could and also tease him by denying his orgasm, time was running out. Banri gave him a deep kiss as he started coming into his hand, effectively hushing most of his moans.

The two sloppily kissed before Banri moved to wipe away the cum. Holy crap, he made Hyodo cum. Hell, he made him aroused enough to do it!

“I definitely win.” He smirked.

Juza opened his eyes and halfheartedly glared. “I told you, am not playing a game... but I was the one who won.”

Banri’s face scrunched up as he scowled. “No way! I did basically everything.”

“Ya begged me to suck your dick.” Juza said bluntly.

“I did not beg!” Banri sputtered, getting the increasing feeling that he was losing again. “You collapsed from just making out with me!”

Juza’s face went red from either anger or embarrassment. “You shut your mouth, coconut hair.”

“You did not just insult the hair, ya huge dick!”

“I guess you know that now, huh?”

“That’s not what I meant, fuckface!!”

“BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Sakyo’s voice boomed, interrupting the two and slamming the door open. “We have five minutes, be ready, or die, got it?!”

Not having the time to react accordingly to being caught in such proximity, they just nodded as fast as humanly possible, standing up and quickly shoving themselves out the door in a flustered hurry.

Banri chased after Juza who began sprinting to the dressing room, calling after him, “Next time, I won’t go easy on ya!”

Juza turned long enough to give him a small, juvenile smile, before shouting back, “I’m countin’ on it!”

Even though Juza wasn’t looking anymore, Banri just couldn’t stop himself from grinning back.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the third Autumn play btw
> 
> (Should I make a sequel??)


End file.
